


Screwdriver

by butterflyslinky



Series: TGWTG Kink Meme Fillathon [21]
Category: That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome
Genre: F/M, Improvised Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:43:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6361711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflyslinky/pseuds/butterflyslinky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Linkara likes Nella. Why wouldn't he? And when he walks in on fun times, why not join in?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Screwdriver

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for [this prompt](http://tgwtg-meme.livejournal.com/1329.html?thread=1392177#t1392177).

Linkara liked Nella. She was fun, and geeky, and even pretty attractive. He liked her fine.

Liked.

So when they were the only two of their friends going to a con, he was happy enough to offer to room with her. After all, why would they pay for two rooms when they could both save money with one? And she seemed happy enough to accept the offer. After all, it was a con. They would be spending more time doing things than just hanging out in a hotel room.

Which was why Linkara didn’t knock on the door at three in the afternoon. He figured Nella would be downstairs having fun.

When he opened the door, he found that he was half right. Nella was spread out on the bed, her skirt pulled up and her underwear off, a Sonic screwdriver clutched in her hand. Turned on, right next to an extremely sensitive area. She started and looked up with wide eyes as the door opened.

Linkara yelped and instantly turned around. “Sorry!” he said. “Sorry, I thought…thought you were still downstairs. I’ll just, um…”

She didn’t say anything, but Linkara could still hear the Sonic screwdriver. “Um…I’ll go down…” He glanced back at her. The sight of her, mid-act, was much, much more intriguing than it should have been.

Her mouth finally moved. “I don’t mind,” she said quietly. “You just startled me…sorry, I should have put out a sign.”

He turned fully back around, though he tried to keep his eyes on her face and not her pussy. “I, uh…don’t want to…um…” He couldn’t think what to say, mostly because his eyes kept dipping lower and his cock was suddenly very, very interested. “You use a Sonic screwdriver?” he finally asked.

Nella giggled a bit. “Not normally,” she admitted. “But I didn’t want to pack too much and it works in a pinch.” She smirked.  “Want to try it?”

Linkara didn’t answer. He instead walked to the bed and knelt between Nella’s knees. Slowly, hesitantly, he reached out and grasped the Sonic screwdriver and pressed it to her clit. Her eyes widened and her head fell back, panting. “Oh, yeah,” she mumbled. “Just like that.”

He kept it up for several minutes, watching her twitch as he pressed the Sonic screwdriver to different areas. Finally, when he could feel the moisture starting to run down her thighs, he plunged the screwdriver into her, thrusting it in and out at a good pace, making her whimper.

She did manage to reach up and start pulling her shirt off, revealing her beautiful round tits. Linkara leaned forward eagerly, kissing them, sucking the nipples into his mouth and biting gently. Her hands moved down to his pants, undoing them quickly and pushing them off.

It took Linkara a few minutes to decide what best to do. He didn’t want to take the Sonic screwdriver out of her, since she made such pretty noises whenever he pushed it right. Besides, there wouldn’t be any accidents with a screwdriver. After a second, she made a motion to her tits and he took the hint, moving around so he was straddling her chest, reaching behind him to continue his ministrations with the screwdriver.

She reached up and pushed her breasts together, creating a nice little pocket for him. He moved forward, using his free hand to guide his cock in between her breasts. It was good. Tight, warm, slick from the sweat glistening on her body. He started thrusting, his eyes closing as he fucked her breasts, matching the rhythm of his hips to the rhythm of the hand pressing the screwdriver deeper into her.

It didn’t take long after that before she orgasmed, screaming as she tightened, covering the screwdriver and Linkara’s fingertips with her juices. Linkara thrust a few more times between her breasts before he came, his cum squirting onto her neck and chin. He hastily caught her shoulders to keep from falling, instead rolling over next to her.

They lay there for a moment, catching their breaths, before Linkara leaned back over and started cleaning the cum from Nella’s face with his tongue. She moaned and cooed contentedly, reaching down and pulling the screwdriver out of her pussy. “I’m gonna have to wash this,” she muttered as she turned it off.

“Yeah,” Linkara said as she set it on the nightstand. He wrapped an arm around her as they settled down to get a bit of rest. “Maybe next time, you should  
bring a vibrator.”

“Oh, believe me,” she murmured. “I will.”


End file.
